Cable video delivery networks are evolving to architectures that will allow individualized content to be delivered to each receiver. This is occurring both in MSO (Multiple System Operator) networks through switched broadcast architectures, and in telco video offerings that use DSL delivery using packet switched networks. This change in architecture has both been driven by new types of content, such as VOD (Video On Demand) and NPVR (Network-based Personal Video Recorder), and is availing the network operator of additional revenue through new content services. However, these new services to date, have been limited to services broadcast to a head end via satellite and off-air, or content delivered non-real time to a head end for play out from servers. Content is switched from the head end to the receiver, but content is not switched to the head end as demanded by the network. This severely limits the amount of content available due to the cost of satellite distribution and server cost.